mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Incub7/KAK- NightHawk
*'Biography:"Strong warrior must like his brother, Nightwolf, but, he was a jealous brother. In an attempt to be better than his brother he performed shamanistic rituals in secret. Unfortunately he was overcome by an evil spirit and fought his brother, the fight ended with his apparent destruction along with the evil spirit. But, he was reborn within the Netherrealm and was discovered by Quan Chi. Though neither Shinnok nor Quan chi had no idea what he was, they knew he was neither human nor wraith. So they sought to use him in their battle against Raiden and his allies because of his strange dark powers. Even though Nighthawk became loyal member of the Brotherhood of Shadow, he still did sidejobs for the chaos cleric, Havik."'' Story Orgins A skilled warrior for his people, NightHawk, often proves his worth to his tribe and people, and most importantly, his brother, Nightwolf. Despite his honorable ways he is usually prone to jealousy, especially those they can maintain a connection with the spirit realm like his brother. But, very few times did his envy turn into anger, one such occasion is when a young warrior proved himself a better hunter than Nighthawk. In anger and jealousy he pushed the young man off a small cliff where they were looking over a herd of deer. The man survived his ordeal but not without a few broken bones. In retalition to Nighthawk's actions, he told the entire tribe what happened to him, and with great anger their chief took Nighthawk's bow and snapped it in two to show that he was forbidden to hunt. Later, that same day, Nightwolf confronted his brother . "Brother, what were you thinking when you did that?" said Nightwolf. Nighthawk started explain but Nightwolf interrupted him, "You weren't, you delibitately tried to injure that man!" shouted Nightwolf. "you're still just a foolish child". But, that did sit well with Nighthawk as he bashed his brother in the face. This could have turned into a fight but, Nightwolf summoned a bolt of lightning to strike in front of them. "Enough Nighthawk!" shouted Nightwolf. "You must controlled your anger or i will banish you from this tribe" he explained with anger. ' '"Then I am no longer part of this tribe nor am I your brother."' Nightwolf said in a dark tone. Ever since that confrontation the brothers avoided seeing each other, and Nighthawk began to distance himself from the rest of tribe. This distancing did not mean he wouldn't go to battle, he still proved himself but, before his fellow warriors could congratulate him he was already gone. Then, one day a scout heard strange noises and went to investigate. He found that the noises were coming from the forest, and decided to investigate further. Much to his suprise he found Nighthawk practing shamanism but, he was discovered. "Nighthawk?!" the scout shouted. "You are not allowed to be here!" said Nighthawk. "I'm sorry I was just." the scout started to explain before Nighthawk interrupted him. "Do not worry." said Nighthawk. "No one will ever know what happened" he said in a very dark tone. Nighthawk intended to keep this a secret and killed the scout with his new abilities. But, the tribe grew worried that the scout hasn't returned and decided to send someone to look for him. But, before they could, Nighthawk was already heading that way, and he needed to much he wasn't seen. "I can't let them find him." Nighthawk thought to himself. With stealth he entered the forest and saw the scout's body, he intended to get rid of it without any trace. He prepared a shamanistic ritual to remove the body but, this was too high of a level for him. Suddenly he found himself transported into the spirit realm, fearing for his life he tried to get out. "no this can't be right!" "I can't be here, I need to get out" Nighthawk panicly said. But, his escape has stopped by an evil gluttonous spirit. "Foolish human!" the evil spirit shouted "You will be free of this place and with you I shall too." explained the evil spirit. Then, the evil spirit took Nighthawk's body as its living vessel. Leaving the foresting the possessed Nighthawk moved torward his village. When he arrived he was greeted by a villager, who he killed, then, he started to slaughter the entire tribe using weaponry and spiritual powers. Soon Nightwolf arrived to find his entire tribe dead and his brother standing in the middle of it all. "Brother, what has happened here?!" Nightwolf angrily asked. But, then Nightwolf saw him holding a blood drenched tomahawk and knew it was him who murder his entire tribe. "Brother." said Nightwolf "Just tell me, why?" asked Nightwolf "Why? WHY?" he shouted. But, Nighthawk just stood there as if he was in deep thought but, then his hand started to tremble and dark aura appeared around his entire body, then he turned his attention to his brother. "Your brother isn't here." said Nighthawk. "what are you talking about?" Nightwolf asked. "the only one that stands before is the eater of your world!" said the evil spirit. The two clashed at each other like lightning in the clouds, and Nightwolf's spiritual powers flowed throughout their battlefield. Nightwolf used his spirit arrows to attack his possessed brother but, he kept on coming without any sign of wearing down. Nightwolf struck him with a large bolt of lightning, which seemed to work at first, but, the possessed Nighthawk only laughed. "hehehe." the possessed Nighthawk laughed. "is that your best, Nightwolf?" asked Nighthawk. "Then let me show you my power." The possessed Nighthawk reached out his hand and from his hand dripped a black ooze, and took form of a wolf with piercing red eyes. "let's who's powers are better" said Nighthawk. "Mine or your's?" asked Nighthawk. The wolf rushed like non other animal Nightwolf has ever seen. He was no match for its incredible speed, he need ed think of something, and fast. Nightwolf and waited for the wolf to charge at him, and at the right moment, he call down lightning to destroy the wolf. But, the wolf's remains quickly turned into a flock of ravens, that pecked and scratched Nightwolf's body. He tried to shoot them with his bow but, they were too fast for him, it looked like the end. But, then the ravens disappeared back into Nighthawk but, he wasn't finished with Nightwolf just yet. "What's the matter Nightwolf?" asked Nighthawk "My powers too much for you?" "Or you just going easy because this is your brother's body." "Well, let me show you something inserting." said Nighthawk Suddenly Nighthawk wreathed in pain as his body was being transformed by the evil spirit that possessed him, Nightwolf watched in horror as his brother screamed with such anguish. Then, Nightwolf stood before a monstrous creature that resemble a cross between a wolf, a raven, and a snake, and its only intent was to kill Nightwolf then all of humanity. The creature took flight into the night sky and swooped down at Nightwolf but, he dodged it just in time. It tried again and the shaman was still fast enough for it. Nightwolf then struck the creature down with a bolt of lightning and prepared to finish it off but, the creature attempted to bite him with its snake head. Nightwolf was nearly bitten by it but managed to avoid it but, the snake kept on trying to bite him. Nightwolf eventually manage to decapitated the snake, he had tired himself out trying to avoid the snake. But, the snake's death was false as it regenerated itself, only to be destroyed by a bolt of lightning. Angered with the loss of its snake head the creature took the shape of a giant black wolf with enormous black wings. The creature flap its wings, creating a fearsome gust of wind that knocked Nightwolf into a tree. It leaped at the tree with its gaping jaw wide open, wishing only to eat the shaman, but, nightwolf regained consciousness just in time to dodge it. The creature tore the tree from the ground, turned to nightwolf, and snapped the tree in half with its teeth. With tremendous fury it howled, the noise from the howl was so intense that the earth began to crumble beneath their feet. Nightwolf struggled to keep his footing as the creature raced torward. But, thankfull, for Nightwolf, he was able to stop it with a bolt of lightning, and the creature seemed to be dead. But when Nightwolf got closer to it, it pounced on to him, ready to tear him apart and eat him. Nightwolf struggled to hold it back but, he struck it once again with a bolt of lightning. He took advantage of the creature's stunned state, and stab its head with a knife. The creature roared in pain as Nightwolf began to perform a ritual, one that could cleanse his brother. Slowly the creature turned back into Nighthawk, with him regaining dominance over his body. He struggled to breathe as he regain his body but, he felt something within him. Suddenly Nighthawk began to turn to dust, and Nightwolf could watch his brother disappear. Though Nighthawk was able to mutter one last word for before he was gone. "I'm Sorry". Just like that he was gone from the physical world but, no know what truly became of Nighthawk on that dark night. The Return On the vast cliffs of the Netherrealm, the demon sorceror, Quan Chi oversees the army of demons and undead that he has amassed in last centuries he has lived. A bright light appears behind him, catching his attention, he prepares himself, and summons a couple of undead soldiers to assist him. A man is revealed after the light is gone and speaks only word before fainting. "Where am I?" Quan Chi thought about executing this unwilling intruder but, he was more intrigued by how he suddenly appear in the Netherrealm. He decided to use his magic to sense his soul but, to his suprise, the man had very strange aura about him. "What are you?" Quan Chi decides to bring the man to Shinnok, who has recently been freed preparing for his invasion of Earthrealm. "Lord Shinnok, I have something that might interest." "What is it Quan Chi? I'm very busy." Quan Chi places the man before Shinnok's feet then, Shinnok uses his magic to awake the man and begins to ask him questions. "Who are you?' "I don't know." "Where did you come from?" "I don't know!" "Why are you?" "I don't know!!" Shinnok prepared to destroy the man but, he was stopped by Quan Chi. "Quan Chi! you dare defy me!" "No lord Shinnok, I only insist that we use him to our advantage." "and exactly what purpose could this one have for us?" "I found him on the cliffs and sensed his soul has still human but broken and filled with a power I have never seen." Shinnok used his magic to sense the man's soul, and smiled at what he has found about the mysterious soul. "We are dealing with a human nor a revenant." Both Shinnok and Quan chi agreed to use the mysterious man for their own ends and placed him within the Brotherhood of Shadows but, first they needed to test his strength in battle. The man walks across into Shinnok's Spire and descends down into its deepest bowels. There he sees an area, that was built for members of the brotherhood to prove their worth to their fallen elder god. Shinnok seats in a throne that oversees the entire fighting ring, with Quan Chi right beside him. Shinnok turns to see the mysterious man and gives small smirk. "My loyal followers!" All the cultist stop their actions and turn to their master to listen to his words. "It would seem that the mysterious soul that only just entered our realm, has arrived to join in our spectacle!" The cultists look at the mysterious man, while he becomes uneasy about his situation. "Now, let's see if he is worthy!" "Attack!!" The cultists in the fighting area all begin to charge at the man with blade and sorcery. But, a strange shadow appears in front of the man which, accostions the cultists at first but, they decide to flank him on both sides. Suddenly four wolves leap out of the shadow and attack the cultists. One wolf pounces on one of cultists, who tries to stab it with no effect, and tears his face. Another cultist tries to use his dark sorcery on the wolf but, it proved to be immune, this intrigued both Shinnok and Quan Chi. A couple of the cultists try to take on two of wolves at the same time but, the wolves easily overpower them. Showing fear for the first time in his life, the last cultist attempts to flee the battle but, is stopped when he notices a rather larger shadow on the ground. He slowly turns around to see a tormentor standing over him, frozen with fear he does nothing and is crushed by the monster's hand. The tormentor was known other than the man, and both Shinnok and Quan Chi were very impressed by this mysterious man's strange abilities. "What is your name, strange one?" "I can feel your memory of mine returning to me but, it only says one thing." "And what would that be?" "Nighthawk." "I am Nighthawk and shall serve you for eternity" Shinnok was pleased by this assurance of loyal, and decided to task Nighthawk with a special task. "Nighthawk, I have a task for you." "What is it my lord?" "Kill the thunder god, Raiden." "As you wish." Nighthawk transformed into raven and flew through one of the portal that Quan Chi provided, heading for Earthrealm. "Do you think he's up to the task?" "We shall see." Shinnok rises from his throne and creates a portal, and he and Quan Chi walk to, he says. "But, for now we attend to my army." Ending *"After winning the tournament Nighthawk discovered a shocking secret. He learned from Raiden that he was the fusion of his original body and the evil spirit that had possessed him years ago. Devasted by what he was truly was he turned into a raven and flew to the Netherrealm Cliffs. There he looked upon the fiery depths of the Netherrealm, considering suicide, and looked back on what he has done with his life. But, he couldn't take the guilt and jumped, ready to embrace his sweet release from his corrupted life."'' Abilities Special Moves/Enhanced Moves *'Raven:' sends a raven to peck at the enemy's face. **'Flock of Ravens:' sends a group of ravens. *'Snake Bite:' turns his hand into a snake then bites his enemy posioning him **'Deep Snake Bite:' posion lasts longer. *'Shadow Wolf:' sends a wolf that tackles the enemy and mauls them. **'Eclispe Wolf:' wolf is faster. *'Shadow Axe:' does an overhead axe attack that creates a black streak. **'Shadow Battleaxe:' adds an underhand swing that launches the enemy into the air. *'Buffalo Charge:' transforms into a buffalo and flips the enemy behind him. **'Buffalo Blitz:' turns around after flipping the enemy behind and rams them. *'Tomahawk:' throws a tomahawk that curses the enemy. **'Double Tomahawk:' throws two tomahawk for more damage. X-Ray *'The Trickster Awakes:' Nighthawk turns his hand into a snake and bites the enemy's neck. Then, he stomps hard on their leg, shattering their kneecap. Then, he hits them in the head with his axe, severely fracturing their skull. Fatalities *'All in One:' Nighthawk turns into a giant snake and wraps his opponent in a tight grip and squeezes. He squeezes so hard their head pops off then, he swallows the rest of the body. *'Tribal Punishment:' Nighthawk summons four wolves that rip off his enemy's arms and legs then, he stomps on their head. Other Finishers *'Babality:' Nighthawk summons a shadow wolf pup which, jumps on him and begins to lick him, as he giggles. *'Friendship:' Nighthawk sharpens his axe as several songbirds land on his shoulders, and begin to sing much to his delight. Fun Fact Nighthawk's name came from this one guy in a video tutorial that mistakenly called Nightwolf, Nighthawk. Category:Blog posts